


Lucifer Morningstar X Reader

by SnakesAndBats



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Car Sex, Chair Sex, Desire, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, F/M, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Piano, Piano Sex, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, corvette, piano lessons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesAndBats/pseuds/SnakesAndBats
Summary: A set of Lucifer Morningstar x Reader smut stories. Feel free to give suggestions for the next stories.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar x Reader
Kudos: 131





	1. A devilish lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I apologise for my bad English. I'm a little rusty a writing but I hope you will enjoy the story!

"Lucifer! No. Pretty please..."

"Oh, Darling worry not, in a few minutes I'll be right back to you." He said, his charming smile never leaving his face.

"Lucy... but you promised..." you whimpered but your words were cut by the elevator going down.

He promised to give you a piano lesson at his penthouse and now he flees. Great. You sit on the little bench and look at the keys, studying them, and hoping an idea will strike. That was not the case. You always wanted to learn how to play the piano but never managed to. Lucifer was your last hope. If even the devil will say you aren't made for this than that's the last and only sign you will need to quit trying. So when he offered to help, you were thrilled, got ready for it and now, when the moment finally came... he left to get a whiskey. (It's not like he already has tons up there). You closed your eyes and put your hands on your lap. You can't stay mad at him... can't stay mad at that charming cunning devil. You took a deep breath, keeping your eyes closed and seeing Lucifer behind the closed eyelids. Being honest with yourself, the piano was the second reason why you came. The main reason was... well... You always saw Lucifer with pretty women, always heard how good he is in bed and after you met him face to face you decided having sex with him is a must-do in your priorities list. Fair enough. If he is gone you will use the time to get a little risky. You relaxed and slid your hand between your legs. You were already wet thinking of him, already enjoying yourself with such dedication, that you didn't hear the elevator open. 

Lucifer knew from the beginning what you truly desired. He saw how you looked at him. He noticed the change of your breathing and the cute flustered face you would make if the topic of a conversation changed to "the nasty" things when he was around. When he came into the penthouse he got what he wanted. He wished you would initiate something so that he can be sure that's really what this is all about. He approached slowly and as silent as he could savouring the sight of you. You were bent slightly above the piano, holding yourself on your elbow and with the other hand pleasuring your pussy, when you felt a warm wave of air on the back of your neck. Freezing in place you tried to look back but just then Lucifer spoke.

"Already starting the warm-up ey? You really couldn't wait anymore could you?" He purred lustfully on your ear while the hand on your pants got replaced by his.

"L-Lucifer" you mewled, as one of his fingers slid with ease inside of you.

Lucifer's other hand went to grab you by your shoulder whilst his finger kept going in and out of you slowly, teasingly, making you moan and beg for more. 

"You know the first rule of learning don't you dear?" He smirked at the back on your neck. "Patience"

"L-Lucifer, please. Please! Fuck me already." Your desperate moan made him reconsider. Lucifer wasn't expecting you to give in so quickly. Perhaps you really waited for this moment. He stopped allowing you to turn around to face him, lust filling every inch of you. He bent over you and kissed your lips roughly and in response, you returned the kiss with the same passion, his tongue asking for entrance, licking your bottom lip. Boldly you refused but when you gasped for air he took the chance and slid his tongue inside your mouth. It was intoxicating. You moaned and your hands wound around his neck, dragging him closer. "That's it... embrace your desires" he hummed joyfully in the kiss before letting go of you. His voice was hypnotizing you, making you desire more than you ever dared to. 

"Are you ready for the Devil?" He asked starting to unbutton his shirt.

Your hands answered for you, helping him take down his shirt in an instant. He allowed you to finish your job with his shirt while his hands picked up your blouse and took it off quickly. He was pleased to see you weren't wearing a bra. Both of you were now shirtless, kissing hungrily and barely holding back from going truly wild.

"I can't resist Lucifer... the bed is too far. I need it here. I need you now." You felt him smile in the kiss.

"Oh bloody hell, I don't need a bed to fuck you on."

His hands grabbed your waist firmly and turned you around, making him face your back. He pushed you so that you would bend over the piano and you gladly obeyed. Lucifer began to leave a trail of kisses from the back of your neck and way down till he reached your trousers. He stopped and you moaned displeased by that sudden end, that's when he pushed himself into you so you could feel his hard member through his pants. His hands cupped and fondled your breasts playing with the nipples, making them harden. You pushed back and began to wiggle your ass on the bump. He grabbed the waist of your pants and underwear and pulled them down just before moving to his pants. He kneeled behind you and that's when you felt his strong grip on your buttocks and his tongue caressing alternatively your entrance and your clit. The devil's tongue hit all your sensitive spots making you arch in pure bliss. One of your hands remained on the piano for support while the other went back to search for his hair. Before you knew, your hand was caught by his and forced to go back on the piano. He stood up and you could feel his hard slowly being dragged up and down your womanhood just before he pushed it inside stretching you. You moaned whilst he pushed himself fully inside. Lucifer moved slowly, making sure you get adjusted with his size before he began to thurst properly into you. With each second he spent inside of you, he became more and more feral, groaning wild as his thursts reached an inhuman speed and strength. His hands were now gripping your shoulders and his thrusts were even faster. You moaned and mewled feeling your orgasm approaching. Lucifer knew and with his devilish speed, he made you cum harder than you ever thought its possible. He allowed you a few seconds to regain your breath before turning you around and asking you to get on your knees.

"On your knees darling, it's devil's turn."

You nodded and quickly sat on your knees as he demanded. His hands tangled in your hair as he grabbed it and made you lick and suck his dick. 

"Look at me, Y/N." He said with a rough tone.

You raised your eyes to meet his while your lips were around his shaft. He groaned and pushed his hard as deep as he could into your mouth. You felt the warm cum and his husky breath as he came, his eyes still on you. You swallowed his load and he helped you stand up. He looked so intimidating, so powerful as he kissed you once more.

"Tell me, Y/N, is this what you truly desired?" He panted and his charming smirk made you blush.

"Was it that obvious?" You asked shyly as he helped you get dressed. 

"Only a little, but what can I say... I'm used to seeing people's dirtiest desires." You rolled your eyes and hid a smile.

"Naughty one, now that the warm-up is over, I say we should start the proper lesson" He smiled kindly and offered you his hand.

The two of you sat on the bench looking at the keys. Lucifer's fingers began to wander on them as he played the song you heard him play when you first visited Lux. When he was done he stood up and sat again behind you taking your hands carefully and guiding them. Soon your hands were going by themselves, with Lucifer looking at you with a proud smile.

... 

"Hey...Lucifer?" You asked before leaving. His eyes met yours and he nodded.

"Yes, darling?"

"Can we... continue the lessons?" Your face turned a little red.

He gave you a knowingly smirk before answering. "Why of course, I would never even consider stopping them now after you've got a taste of it."

You smiled shyly catching his drift.

His eyes never left yours, not even when you entered the elevator. 

"One question," Lucifer demanded just before you pressed the button.

"Yeah?" you asked, your curiosity taking over you.

"The lesson, with or without the warm-up next time?" He chuckled seductively.

You smirked, more confident this time. "I say we need a much longer and diverse warm-up. And daily lessons of course."

"Now we're speaking darling. I'll see you tomorrow evening. Don't be late or there will be punishment." He said as he watched the elevator's doors close.

''And I'm so damn great at punishment'' he said proudly of himself.


	2. Devil's car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry for my bad English.

"Lucifer, this is outrageous. We've been sitting in here for an hour already." You said, clearly frustrated, turning a little to face him.

"Oh Bloody Hell I know, I don't like this either but the detective asked me to be here and I~" 

"You always do as she requests." You taunted with a little smirk, putting an accent on each word. "Makes me wonder why aren't you here with her now." 

Lucifer's eyes sparked with a red flame as he replied with a wanna-be annoyment in his voice. Truth be told, he liked it when you taunted him like this, it made him playful. "Because she is in charge of other important things." 

"Mhmm, so catching this guy isn't that relevant then?" You kept teasing him to see what he will do. 

He shrugged and seemed to ignore you as he texted someone with obvious dedication in his eyes. You laid back on your seat and rolled your eyes before looking up to see the sky. It was a clean alluring sky, filled with twinkling stars, the nicest ones you've ever seen. Your breath was taken by this view and you almost found yourself dizzy as you blinked a couple of times to regain your stability. Lucifer noticed and kept quiet as he watched you with interest putting his phone away.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Father did a nice job, at least with those astronomical objects. They look remarkably nice from down here." He spoke softly looking to the skies.

You allowed yourself a muffled sigh, before turning your head to look at him. He was so charming, so good looking and... perfect. He didn't react at first, it was a couple of seconds later that he looked down again straight at you, studying every bit of your face and every detail he could detect at you. 

"Lucifer, thank you." You said locking eyes with him, waking him up from his trance. 

He shook his head slightly, with a disoriented glare before he spoke, his cunning voice sending a shiver down your spine. "I must admit Y/N, you managed to confuse me, so if you wish, I'd love to be enlightened." 

You gave a small giggle before shyly moving your hand on top of his, moving your thumb slowly above his warm perfect skin and up, under the cuffs of his suit. You anticipated denial but all you got was an even more confused devil. 

"Let's say I've never been in this situation before..." you looked away as you felt your cheeks burning and your heart pumping in your chest and ears. "Never saw a night-sky as beautiful as this one before... and I've never seen one at all with someone by my side..." 

"Truth be told... This is my first time as well." He stated giving you a smirky face. 

"First?" You questioned him, ignoring his sexual joke and then gazing up at the sky once more. 

He was breathing a little heavier now that your hand left his. With a small groan of disappointment, he grabbed it back and brought it closer to his chest. You were startled and thrilled when he placed your hand on top of his heart and held it there with his own larger and stronger one. You could feel every heartbeat and every breath of his and it made you forget where you were for a few seconds. 

"Darling, the devil doesn't lie." He muttered seductively on your ear, right after he leaned over to look at you from the above. 

He knew how much you loved when he showed you how small you were before him, before the real Ruler of Hell. It took you all of your strength not to push yourself back into the seat when his eyes flickered. "And you know what? I'm glad I'm seeing it with you." His hand left yours and it was your turn to whimper because of the sudden loss. It was only for a few seconds because his warmth moved upwards, under your chin, his thumb brushing your bottom lip gently. You couldn't help yourself but give his finger a little nibble at which he responded with a joyous chuckle.

"Someone is in the mood for games ey?" He taunted this time, turning your face to his just to spot a little redness and radiating hotness from your cheeks. "And that someone is also flustered as hell." He laughed before placing an innocent kiss on your exposed lips. 

You sealed your eyes and your heart began to smash with such power in your chest, that you thought it will break through you. 

"There is something you want to tell me, something you hide perhaps because of embarrassment?" He questioned you as he left the kiss, though keeping his face inches from yours. 

You opened your eyes and tried to look at him with faith that your heartbeats won't divulge your shyness. Your breath stopped and your words remained stuck in your throat and as much as you hated to admit, he was right. You were timid now, hiding something from him. 

"So, I'm right." He lifted his eyebrows with interest. "You made me a very curious devil so, tell me, what is it that you desire to tell me but you are too shy to say, ey? He purred above your lips. 

You felt your whole body heating up in an instant and losing control as you spoke, without discerning it. "I'm a little afraid..." 

"Yes?" Lucifer demanded with his hypnotizing eyes locked on yours and his charming grin surmounting you. 

"Because I've never done it in a car before." You concluded your confession whilst shutting your eyes and feeling like your whole body vanished away. 

"So this was it... I get it. It makes a lot of bloody sense. The fact that you agreed so quickly to come with me, your nervousness... you want me but you're afraid to ask." He chuckled and you could feel the lewd smirk from his voice. When you opened your eyes you were greeted by the sight of your devil friend's enchanting smile and luring eyes. "You know I'll take verrry special care of you. I'll make cum so many times~" he hummed in your ear, biting gently at your earlobe. "Let's play a game, shall we? To ease that bloody tension from your body." 

You nodded trying to focus on breathing. Lucifer observed how filled with want you were so he continued. 

"I want you to close your eyes and imagine what you desire the most, I want you to describe it for me. Got it, love?" 

You nodded again, and your hand grabbed his upper arm for support and your forehead rested under his head. He smiled getting himself worked up. He was going to make you love it. 

"I... I see you Lucifer, taking your suit off and unbuttoning your shirt. You allow me to get closer, to trace lines with my fingers on your heating chest. I'm getting closer to you and you remove my shirt so quickly..." 

Lucifer smirked and unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt, taking your hand and slipping it under it for you to feel the chest you imagined. The sudden contact with his smooth skin sent a burning shiver in your whole body amplifying your already demanding lust. "Go on, love." His voice filled with desire and passion.

"We are in your elevator, going up to your penthouse. I just can't wait until we get up. I need you Lucifer and you see it, you feel it. You draw me closer, grab my buttcheeks and hold them with your strong grip, pushing me into you. You ravishing devil... you kiss me roughly, catching me. Holding my fragile naked back against the cold elevator wall. The sudden feeling makes me arch and shove my body into yours. I can smell you, even your scent is hypnotizing me, it almost distracts me from seeing you removing my pants, leaving me before you only in underwear and bra." 

By this time Lucifer was highly turned on himself, but he decided to focus on your pleasure first. He kissed your neck, biting and sucking specific spots that he knew would please you. His hand went down to fondle your breasts on their way to your arse. He grabbed one of your buttcheeks on you raised your body an inch to allow him to grip it properly. 

"You removed the bra but kept the underwear on. You said you are about to tease me to hell and back. Lucifer~" you moaned and he smirked with interest trying to imagine himself what he was doing to you in your dream.

"Yes, love? Tell the devil what you see and feel~" he requested with a tighter hold on your arse which made you a little jumpy.

"Lucifer you picked me up, you started to rub on me~ oh Lucifer I want you to fuck me but you only tease. You bastard~" you began to shuffle on your seat impatiently. 

"Ohoho~ We speak dirty now? Naughty girl tell me how am I teasing you?" He kept demanding and you gave in, too aroused to keep thinking straight. 

"You rub your chest onto mine, the bulge on your pants onto my underwear. You push yourself into me as you would fuck me but you only rub it...Lucifer!" You moaned in despair. 

He bit his lower lip and released your arse moving his hand to your front side and brushing his finger above your crotch, hard enough for you to feel it but not enough to create the friction you wanted. You moaned loudly and decided to tease Lucifer like he is doing to you. Your hand blindly traveled its way onto his lap and above his bulge. Clearly, he was as turned on as you by this little game he played. He groaned as soon as your hand slipped over his growing hard in a devilish attempt to tease him. Despite his pants which felt extremely tight now, he was going to keep on the game, make you take the first step. After all, he was the devil, he can't lose a teasing game. Lucifer hissed in your ear so seductively that you felt your entire body giving up on you and the whole sensation was doubled when you noticed that his hand slipped inside your jeans. You mewled hopeful that this time he will start to pleasure you for real, but you were wrong. His fingers kept brushing the same way they did before, but now it was so much harder to resist. You could feel the lining of his fingers, the heat from them, it was so overwhelmingly good that you involuntarily hung onto Lucifer's upper arm in an attempt to steady yourself but also beg him to slide his middle finger inside you.

He grinned and pride filled his eyes, victory was coming and he knew it. "You are soo adorable when you beg for me to fuck you." He whispered and innocently brushed a finger onto your bare skin very close to your entrance. "It makes me want to tease you, even more, ~" 

"You won! Lucifer, Fuck me already" You moaned and opened your eyes just to see his lust-filled eyes playfully scolding you. 

"Took you bloody long to give in~" he then took out his hand from your underwear and retrieve it to take his pants down. "But I love challenges once in a while." 

You helped him with his underwear, setting his hard free. It was a breathtaking view. The devil himself, Ruler of Hell and Fallen Angel waiting anxiously for you to ride him. You couldn't help but lean over grabbing the base of his member with your hand and bringing your lips to the head of it. You gave his dick a long lick before taking its head into your mouth. Slowly you began to take more of his hard in, suckling it hungrily until it was inside your mouth and even reaching your throat. Your hand was massaging his balls, whilst your lips were pleasuring the rest. After a few minutes, you let go of his dick. It was his turn to help you with your jeans which he took off entirely leaving you in your underwear.

"LUCIFER" you silently shouted at him. "WE ARE IN A PARKING LOT AND YOU JUST TOOK MY PANTS OFF." 

He smirked and lunged in to kiss you, his tongue asking for entrance. You softened instantly, forgetting why you were annoyed in the first place and allowed his tongue to conquer your mouth. One of his free hand tangled in your hair whilst the other held your face close to his. Your arms quickly wound themselves around his neck dragging him even closer into you. The kiss was intoxicating, your body aching for his and his waiting anxiously to burry itself inside of you. 

Lucifer picked you up effortlessly from your sit and held you above him. "Quite a spectacular sight." He remarked, licking his upper lip slowly and easing you on top of him. 

Your knees were on either side of his legs straddling them whilst your hands rested on the sides of his head, on the backrest of his seat. You were in control over the devil himself. It gave you quite a rush.  
His hands slipped smoothly under your shirt just to discover that once again you "accidentally" forgot to take on a bra. He smirked and cupped the newfound breasts, pinching slightly the nipple. He felt them harden with arousal under his skilled touch awaking in him a question, how aroused can he make you? He smirked to himself and raised his head, sliding your shirt up, enough for him to lick the hard nipples. He began to suck and lick one whole breast while fondling the other and switching to offer each the other's treatment. You were rubbing your dripping core on his stiff member for some time already causing Lucifer to stop and beg you to let his hard enter you already. You raised yourself slightly from his lap and he held his dick for you to lower yourself onto. As soon as the head of his hard penetrated your dripping wet womanhood Lucifer's hands left his dick and went on your waist to help you. He slid you in it halfway and you were thankful for the time he took with you but it all changed when he thrust into you from under, slipping himself all the way in. You cried in pleasure looking down at the devil under you. Lucifer smirked and slid his hands from your waist up to your back and then back to the front where he found your breasts once more. You grabbed his hands quickly and guided them to your ass. Lucifer was delighted to see your demanding side, and like a good devil, he grabbed your buttocks as asked. You began to move slowly onto his hard, using a hand on the backrest to support yourself and the other to grab Lucifer by his hair and kiss him. He groaned into the kiss trying hungrily to taste as much of you as he could. After a few seconds of lips and tongues crashing onto each other with passion, Lucifer broke the kiss for air. Using this chance you made him kiss and bite at your neck. With each second that passed, you began to move harder and faster on his hard and he himself began to shove his member harder and deeper into you each time he got a chance. Your hands left their ex places and went to his unbuttoned shirt sliding inside to feel glimpses of his perfect heating skin. He growled in pleasure and decided that it's his turn to rule over you now. His hands left your ass and grabbed your hair, pulling it back and giving him an exposed neck to suckle and lick on as he pleased. You mewled when all the power you had over him vanished in an instant, turning you into his obedient lover. He readjusted himself into the sit so now his face wasn't inched under yours but at the same level. One hand remained on your hair while the other spanked your ass hard making you speed up your movement on his hard. He smirked and leaned close to your ear and began to purr and groan seductively.

"I can effortlessly make you come around my hard Y/N, again and again, and I won't be even tired. I can go on and on with my stamina, I can make you cry in pleasure, I can make you unable to walk again for days." Each word he spoke send shivers of pleasure down your spine and you could feel your orgasm approaching. Lucifer smirked aware of the effect his words had and went on. "I can tie you up, I can pour candle wax on you, drop by drop. I can satisfy each dirty desire that you hide from others, I can worship you, offer you more pleasure than is humanly possible." 

You gripped his shoulders and moaned minutes away from your incoming orgasm. 

Lucifer went on. "Or I can take you home, hold you in my arms, and make love to you all night long, love." 

You were seconds away now, moaning and mewling onto his shoulder as he realized the grip on your hair. He began to thrust into you, allowing himself to hit his orgasm sooner than he would normally do. 

"B-But why?" You managed to say before hitting your climax and coming hard around his member. 

A few more thrusts and he was quick to follow you, spilling his seed inside you. When you looked up at him, you didn't need an answer. His messy hair and loving, caring eyes made you understand it. He began to develop feelings... for you.

\----

"I can't believe you fell asleep! I'm truly hurt." you opened your eyes and looked around confused. Lucifer smirked and you groaned disappointed realizing it was all a dream. "Although I must admit whatever you dreamt must have been bloody nice." 

"You would you say that, Lucy?" You asked shyly faking a yawn. 

"Many reasons, love, the little moans of my name in particular." His eyebrows raised playfully. "And my favourite part, I quote "Lucifer, fuck me already! I believe it was~" 

"Oh hell~" you managed to squick before melting onto your seat. 

"I mean, I would have gladly did it but I didn't want to take advantage of your asleep state~ However Its more entertaining when you are awake." He taunted. "But there is something I still want to know~" 

You looked at him with your heart pounding heavily against your rib cage. "Yeah?" 

"Do you really want me to have dry sex with you in the elevator and then proper sex on the couch, bed, against my bookshelves and my Sumerian wall and also use bondage on you, toys, and of course try all of your holes?" He grinned completely shameless in opposition with your completely burning cheeks. "And don't lie, darling, I can punish you for it~" 

"Yes~" you managed to say mostly to yourself hoping he didn't hear...but he did. 

"Well then, someone will have a bloody long night~" he purred starting the Corvette and driving to Lux with you in the seat next to him.


	3. Devil's apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my bad grammar and lack of vocabulary once more.

It's been an entire week since you visited Lux last time. You used to go there daily to see your devil friend and share drinks with him, glasses of scotch mostly, especially after a long day at work, but lately, you started to spend more time home. You weren't certain why. Maybe it was because of the anxiety the crowd from Lux caused you, or simply the lack of attention from Lucifer since he met some new girls. Last time you had been gone to his penthouse, he allowed you to pick a book from his vast collection to take home and read since he knew how much you enjoyed literature. That was before meeting those new girls.  
You shrugged at these thoughts and opened the book, you just found on your desk. You kind of forgot about it by the time you went to Lux and saw Lucifer busy with other people rather than you.  
It was Hamlet - Shakespeare's drama and it seemed to be the original volume. It didn't take you long to finish it and read the extra notes you found in it. To see something like this was like assisting in history itself. You wondered for a short moment if Shakespeare made it to Heaven or Hell.  
You laid back on the couch and let the book fall on your lap. It was the time to return it, but you didn't feel like it, you couldn't be bothered to, even though a part of you was shrieking the opposite.  
"Fine," you thought. "Go, leave it and come back before he notices."

\--

You got into Lux easily since the guard knew you as one of Lucifer's dearest friends. A glance around was enough to spot the devil having a drink with some young women. You rolled your eyes and noiselessly got into the elevator of his penthouse, hoping he didn't have time to recognize you.  
You were enthusiastic, you always wanted to experience things in it but never asked.  
The doors reopened and you hurried inside the penthouse. Everything was clean and perfectly arranged like the last time you inspected it.  
Walking towards the bookshelves, you didn't notice the lift going back down.  
You left the book on the shelf from where Lucifer took it the minute he gave it to you and chose a new one. The devil was busy... so why not peek a little at his things? You sat on his chair at the desk and started a new book, Macbeth.  
The elevator's doors opened and Lucifer came to you quietly, observing you with interest. By the time you finished reading several pages, Lucifer was already standing a few inches behind you.

"Darling, you have to work on your senses. I've been here for quite a while."

"I know." You said directly and closed the book with a sigh.

"Something wrong ey? That's why you didn't come by recently?" He asked with a degree of concern in his voice trying to catch the sight of your features.

You shrugged and ached to get up from the chair but Lucifer obstructed you, placing his hands on each side of the chair's backrest locking eyes with you.

"And where exactly do you think you're going, Y/N? No one leaves Devil's den so soon, particularly when they hide something from him." His voice sent shivers down your spine and his body appeared to get a tiny closer.

"Tell me~" he began but you cut him off.

"Don't you have business downstairs Lucifer?" Your voice was raspy and pained.

Lucifer lifted an eyebrow and withdrew a little. "I don't understand?"

"Ask one of the girls you met to describe it to you. Regrettably, I have to go home now, so if you would pardon me~" You tried once again to get up but Lucifer was keen to stop you, a little smirk darting on his face.

"Do I sense jealousy?" His face was so close to yours that you could taste his warm breath above your lips. "You don't like sharing the devil, do you? Bloody hell I knew you might not like it, but I didn't think you gonna take it so threateningly." He chuckled and caressed your neck before glancing back at you "Avoiding me..." he gave a whimsical pouty face before proceeding "I even thought you replaced me."

"You can't replace perfection." You smirked, feeling a little better when you realized you both acted stupidly with each other.

"Ohoohoo~ I always acknowledged my lady's fine taste."  
He smiled lowering himself onto his knees in front of you, placing his hands on your thighs. "How about~" he began as his hand roamed upwards, under your shirt. "~I apologize, in my way of course." His eyes sparkled and his wicked smile made you melt onto the chair.

"Mhm~ all right." You winked at him before taking his chin and drawing him into a kiss. 

He chuckled at your unexpected lust and gave in enabling you do subdue him for a little. Pride filled you, as your tongue made its way into his mouth taking full command over him.  
His hands clutched your hips before he left the kiss and smirked "Pride is a deadly sin~" he purred next to your ear while his hands were already making their way to your pants, sliding them down along with your undergarments.

"Mhmmm~ You are wet darling, so wet and eager. Almost makes me wonder if this is why you truly came here."

His middle finger stroked gently above your core making you let go of a weak moan.

"This is how I temp darling~ I give you a tiny sample of what you can have, a limited power over me, right before~" his finger slipped inside of you with ease and he smirked, "Taking it all back and using it upon you." His free hand cupped your left breast from above your shirt and you mewled. "And you like this don't you? Bloody hell you love it~"  
Lucifer began to shove his finger in and out of you at a quick pace, holding his lips close to your ear groaning softly.  
"A little bit of power is all they require before they let the guard down and submit, obey to anything I'd ask." He chuckled and bit your earlobe gently, while his finger hit your G spot several times.

"Fuck you~" you managed to say among moans and fast pants, making Lucifer smile before his eyes returned to you.

"Ey~ No need for such language. I can discern that your powers of observation are actively failing you Y/N, I'm the one fucking you here."

Your hands proceeded to grasp his shirt but with an experienced thurst of his finger and a light brush of his palm above your clit, your whole body quivered strongly. He kept doing it, again and again, until you felt a knot forming. 

"Lucifer~" you sought to say, but everything you could do was whine and seize the chair tightly until your knuckles were white.

Realizing you were close, he took out his finger and licked it in front of you, not allowing you to find your relief.   
Lucifer's eyes were on you now, analyzing your angry, tired glare and how ravished you were with your pants and panties down and with your shirt halfway lifted.

"This was for avoiding me." He affirmed before unbuttoning his shirt and setting it on the couch. "Your punishment."  
"And this~" he stated while kneeling again and getting rid of your pants and underwear. "Is my apology for making you jealous."

He began to kiss his way up your right leg, keeping eye contact as much as possible with you, despite your efforts to avoid it. When he reached your thigh he changed to your left leg, granting it the same procedure until he found your thigh once more.

You began to feel warmer and warmer with awareness.  
Lucifer took your legs and enabled them to rest on his shoulders while his hands went beneath your arse giving him a better angle to work with.  
Your hands tangled in his hair urging him to start pleasuring you quicker but, despite your efforts, he stayed still, doing it his way. 

"Why hurry Y/N? We've got the whole night ahead."  
He gave you a long lick before looking at you. "The Devil himself adoring you~ I bet even this thought only can make you cum."

You bit your lip so hard that you felt like its gonna bleed soon.  
"Please Lucifer~" you moaned freeing his hair and clutching the chair alternatively to steady you.

"Well~ if you ask so politely..." His tongue began to lick you constantly and forcefully, touching every spot and making sure it was suitably licked before he started the real job.

His tongue circled your clit rubbing it only slightly before quickly stopping and adjusting the pace, turning you mad with lust. His teeth scraped gently along the sides of your slit making you scream your hunger of him being inside of you.

He looked up to you smirking before a little groan left his lips "Soon, I'll satisfy that craving." 

Your hands were worn from clutching and scratching the chair, but that didn't prevent you from taking the lower hairs from the back of his head when his tongue pushed quickly in and out of your entrance. 

With a speedy move, he picked you up and brought you to his bed, whispering "I believe you are truly ready for me now~"

His arms left you and you were anchored on the bed now, eager for Lucifer's length. You assisted him with his belt and he left his trousers to fall on the floor before mounting you and kissing you with pure passion and lust. His hands were everywhere, primarily on your breasts.  
Annoyed by the layer of clothing, he stopped and ripped it off of you before getting back to his business. When his lips parted yours, you were breathless, gasping for air whilst his lips already gained a new target, your nipples. He worked to suck them and bite them ever so gentle not to harm you by accident. You could feel his slick hard throbbing on your belly so, unable to wait anymore, your hand placed its head at your entrance. A swift thrust was all it took him to slide inside of you. Lucifer waited too many days for you and when his hard lastly found your core, he couldn't help himself. He began to slam into you, holding your hands down with his, and looking into your eyes, taking in every moan and reaction you would give him when his hard hit your sweet spot. You would arch your back when the pleasure was too overwhelming, and he would lower himself just to feel your chest touching his. He covered you in kisses, little bites, and hickeys, making you a moaning mess before him.  
When you started to feel the knot forming again, he sensed it and immediately let go of your arms. He took one of your legs, resting it on his shoulder, getting a better angle to slip in, even deeper than before.  
When he thrust again, you couldn't help but lift your arms and wound them around his shoulder blades, digging your nails into his perfectly smooth skin. With each thurst, both of you were becoming closer and closer to hit your peaks. You kissed him a couple of times, needy to feel his warm lips crushing onto yours and dominating your whole being.  
All it took were three more deep and quick thrusts and his hasty voice telling you: "Yes my little minx, come around my hard, cum for me." To make you hit your high. You arched your back moaning and quivering lightly while he witnessed once more how you offered yourself to him.  
His arms went around you into an embrace as he came soon after, with a groan onto the warm skin of your neck, spilling his seed deep inside of you.

After both of you paused for a little you wanted to get up and go home but Lucifer's hands held you. One look was sufficient for you to understand what he wanted. He desired you.  
"I would like it if you would sleep here tonight, with me." He proposed and you smirked, hugging him and laying back with him.  
No more words were needed as you fell asleep in his warm and safe embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
